Shrunk Harry for Two Days
by MiuBlaze
Summary: Harry has been shrunk with Neville's help by a potion. Now Dumbledore declares that he must stay with Snape until the counter potion is made. What mischief will Harry get himself into? Crackfic! Not a slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to Yvette from for beta-ing this fanfiction. Thanks Yvette!  
**  
**My very first Harry Potter fanfiction ever! Loved writing this (Harry is very, very, very fun to write. Of course…Draco is awesome to write out too!) and I hope you have fun reading it!

This was written for the Potions and Snitches 2010 Challenge Fest.

Challenges: Shrunk Harry by Padawan Jan-AQ ( username)/Jan_AQ ( username)

* * *

"Today we'll be brewing a Shrinking Potion, which if you dunderheads were competent enough to do yesterday's reading assignment, you'd have read about. For those who were too dim-witted to do it, a Shrinking Potion is useful for shrinking objects when you are without a wand. The instructions are on page 92, get going!"

Severus Snape was his normal self, living off of tormenting students. Yup, all that good stuff.

Harry groaned, he didn't see the point of doing something that he knew he would be terrible at, anyway.

"Potter! Does the Boy-Who-Lived need someone to beg him to do his work? 20 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry scowled, but took out his ingredients and started to follow the directions.

"Finnigan, how many newt eyes does the potion require? Odd, only two? By the way you were dumping it in, I'd have thought it required an entire handful! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Snape had begun his rounds of criticizing the Gryffindors' work and complimenting the Slytherins' work .

"Mr. Zabini, the color of your potion is perfect. 10 points to Slytherin" Blaise Zabini's potion was turquoise blue.

"Mr. Weasley, it said to turn counter-clockwise 8 times, did it not? Then I assume that you've decided to brew a potion where you stir 20 times clockwise! 15 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry took one look at his cauldron and winced. It was neon green.

Snape walked to the front of his desk, "Potter! Which part of 'add one lacewing fly' was too difficult for you to comprehend? 10 points from Gryffindor!"

He turned to Neville's cauldron, which was filled with a bubbling black concoction, "Longbottom! Take a zero for the day and leave!"

But as Neville made his way to the door, he tripped and crashed into Hermione's cauldron, which tipped over and splashed the finished potion all over Harry.

"Harry!" Neville gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Potter!" Snape bellowed.

_'Why are they shouting my first/last name?' _thought Harry. Seeing everything getting larger, _'Oh, that's why'._ He had shrunk to be three inches tall.

Snape turned to Neville, "Longbottom!"

_'Hey, you're supposed to be shouting MY name, not his!'_Neville turned to face the Potions Professor with great fear, "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Get Madam Pomfrey, now!"

Neville rushed off, crashing into the wall on the way.

Snape turned his attention to Harry, "If you are harmed, Potter, you may state so and I will gladly finish the job. No? Unharmed? Very well"

Harry, being on the ground, crossed his arms and muttered about Potions Professors and their git-like personalities.

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, Potter? I don't believe I quite heard that. Care to repeat it again?"

Harry shook his head. Ron bent over to pick him up, and Harry turned to face him, his expression clearly saying, '_How did he hear me when I was all the way down there?'_

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, mate. I don't know. Besides that, are you ok? How are we supposed to get you back to full size?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine," his voice sounded oddly squeaky.

Draco Malfoy snickered, "Harry Potter sounds like a bloody mouse!"

"Ignore him, Harry," Hermione said.

At this moment, Madam Pomfrey just burst through the doors, "Where is he – oh my goodness! Harry, you're…small!"

Draco snorted and muttered, "Thank you for stating the obvious".

The nurse acted as though she hadn't heard the blond and casted a series of diagnostic spells, but found nothing wrong.

"Well, you're as right as rain. You're just lacking some much needed height," she ignored Draco's chortle and turned to the professor, "Do you have the counter potion?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. And it takes two days to brew"

Right about then, the Headmaster strolled in, "Severus, my boy! I hear that Harry's been turned miniature?"

"The evidence is in Mr. Weasley's hand. Longbottom found it necessary to spill Miss Granger's potion on Potter"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "15 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for a well-made potion".

Snape gaped at Dumbledore, "Have you finally lost your marbles, old man? Your beloved Golden Boy has been reduced to the size of a Snitch and all you can do is award points?"

_'Erm, did you just say BELOVED Golden Boy? That is just so wrong! You don't go around accusing people of pedophilia!'_"Now now, Severus, I just find it needed to give rewards where it is due. Care for a lemon drop, my boy?"

"Not a chance. Now, what do you propose we do about this matter?"

Dumbledore's expression turned thoughtful, "Severus, you can get started on brewing the potion. We also need someone to look after Harry. McGonagall's a tad busy with Deputy Headmistress duties. I am not able of doing it. Poppy certainly can't do it, since she has too many patients to look after. I guess that leaves us with you, Severus".

Snape sputtered, "Me? Why, for Merlin's sake, would you pick me, the bat of the dungeons, to play babysitter to Harry bloody Potter?"

_'Hello? I'm right here, dammit!'_"My boy, you'd only have to look after the boy for two days. And you pay such attention to detail, so it'd be simple to keep an eye in him"

The professor sighed, "I suppose nothing I say will get me out of this?"

_'Am I really that terrible?'_The Headmaster smiled, "I'm afraid so, Severus".

_'Apparently, I am'_Snape grumbled and nodded, "Very well".

Dumbledore smiled again and tried in vain to convert the Potions Professor to the ways of the Twinkle Eyes. Not allowing this to upset him, he turned to Harry,

"My dear boy, I imagine you have questions about your situation. Well, ask away!"

'_Sure, how come you call BOTH Snape and me "my boy"? Do you know something I don't know?'_"How will I get to classes?" _'The door is too far away!'_"Let's see, you can take two days off, and Granger can take notes. You will eat in the Great Hall. Your seat will be where it was, but it will look like a…high-seat, is that what you call it?"

"No sir, it's a high chair"

"Aah…interesting"

"Quidditch practice?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Your mode of transportation for the next few days will be your broom!"

"Headmaster, you must've gone mad!" Snape shouted.

"Nonsense, my boy, it's perfect!"

"Sir, where will I sleep?"

"In Professor Snape's quarters, of course!"

Harry stood on Ron's palm, gob smacked, _'I can't believe I'm agreeing with Snape, but you've really gone barmy!'_Apparently Snape also found fault in this, "MY quarters? The spawn of Potter? Never!"

"Now now, he's also Lily's child"

_'Are you implying that I'm a mama's boy?'_"Impossible to believe, but yes, I know. Fine, he'll sleep in my quarters"

_'And the greasy git surrenders'_"Splendid! Now, Harry, go with Professor Snape to get settled in"

Snape opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it in submission, "As you say".

He pulled out his wand, "Accio Harry Potter's Firebolt!"

5 seconds later, Harry's broom came whizzing in. Snape cast a shrinking charm and handed it to Harry.

Taking it, Harry asked, "How will I get it back to its normal size, sir?"

"A simple 'Finite' would do the job, Potter," Snape waved his wand at Harry, "Insisto Mihi!" At Harry's questioning look, he sneered,

"Your Latin needs terrible improvement, Potter. I merely casted a following charm. Now you can't wander off on the way, the spell makes sure of that. Come along," Snape turned to the class, "Well? Get going! Dismissed!" he stalked out of the room.

Harry stood there for a while in bewilderment and felt a sudden pull. Quickly mounting his broom, he muttered, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" before taking off.

Leaving the room, he saw Snape's robes billowing before they disappeared behind a corner. Sighing, he sped up a little. As he approached the stairs to the dungeons, he had a thought and with a mischievous grin, he sped up even more. Just before hitting Snape's head, Harry took a sharp turn to the right. Then he tilted the broom upwards and proceeded to fly in a spiral path around the professor.

"What on earth-Potter!" Snape reached out a hand to grab the young Seeker, but Harry swiftly broke out of the spiral and zipped to the door labeled, "Professor Snape's Quarters". He stopped and caught his breath, heaving great gasps.

He turned around to find a pair of obsidian eyes glaring at him, "Exactly what did you think you were doing?"

"Umm…," Harry froze. He'd completely forgotten that this was _Snape _he was with.

_'I suppose that's what flying does to me'_As if he could read minds, Snape entered his quarters and said, "See that it doesn't happen again. 10 points from Gryffindor"

_'You just love taking points, don't you?'_He went inside and saw, to his astonishment, that it looked normal! Other than some of the books in the bookshelves, not a single thing was green!

The professor, seeing his gaping face, raised an eyebrow, "Stop floating there like a nitwit, a fly your size might come to offer its greetings".

Harry blinked, _'Oh dammit! I forgot that the bugs are going to look huge now! I wonder what the dust will look like'_.

"Potter, you're still floating"

Harry started, "Oh…sorry," he landed his broom at a nearby table, but stood there with a spaced out look.

"Potter, I have no desire to watch you brood and I-"

"Sir, do you have any dust?"


	2. Chapter 2

The potions professor blinked. '_Did the brat just ask if I have any dust?'_

"Are you accusing me of neglecting the state of my quarters?"

The boy gaped, "What? No! I just want to see what dust looks like from down here"

That was…unexpected. _'Merlin, save me from curious adolescents'_

"I use all rooms here quite often, so you won't find any dust for your amusement"

"Oh," he tried not to look disappointed. However, Snape didn't have any trouble recognizing the expression on the face of the Boy Who Lived.

_'Never in my life, have I ever seen someone upset over being unable to see dust. But of course, Potter always had a disregard for the rules'_

"It seems that the school elves have been careless in cleaning. There's dust to your left"

Harry looked to his left and saw an uneven layer of grey-ish substance that settled on the desk. He walked over and poked it. When he pulled his finger away, some of it came off with his finger. He looked back at the professor.

_'This wasn't here when I last looked, and house elves are NEVER careless!' _Harry shuddered, _'Did Snape conjure it? But…why?'_

"Don't think I did this for your pleasure, Potter. I merely didn't have a wish for you to bother me about not being able to explore the seemingly exciting prospect of dust," Snape rolled his eyes.

_'Well, Potions isn't that exciting either, so don't you dare talk!' _Snape doing the nice thing was definitely a one-time thing, yup.

"Sir? What do I do now?"

Snape mentally sighed, _'Brilliant, I get to wrack my brain in an effort to figure out ways to keep Potter occupied'_. He suddenly had an idea,

"Do you read books?"__

_'Err…Snape? We ARE in a school, no? And I AM a student, no? And students DO read textbooks, yes?'_

Seeing the disbelieving look on Harry's face, the Bat of the Dungeons quickly clarified, "For pleasure, I mean. Your textbooks do not qualify".

Harry thought for a minute, "I used to read at the public library, before coming to Hogwarts. Now, I never thought to"

Snape sniffed, "Perhaps you'll agree to select something from the shelves?"

Harry stared, _'He DID NOT just ask that…he's not supposed to offer me his books! Wait…Dumbledore's his boss…meaning that he has to "baby-sit" me. I feel like a 4 year old, but since he asked'_

He shrugged, "Sure".

Snape glared, "Answer again, this time with some respect".

_'Ah, there's the Snape we know and love'_

"Sorry, sir. Yes, sir"

The Slytherin Head nodded, "Very well, you may go".

Harry started for his broom, but paused, _'Wait…I'm too small to pull out a book and read it. Dammit, I thought I was short before, but this is too much!'_ He took in the size of the books, _'Ah…I'm a wizard,' _he snorted, _'Harry, you are THE most idiotic person in the world'._

He mounted his broom and went for the bookshelf, 'Let's see, "Record of Potion Failures", "Debates Over the Draught of Living Dead"….ah! "Quidditch Through the Ages". I wonder what this book is doing with the Greasy Git? Maybe he just took it from someone in detention".

Harry shrugged and cast a shrinking charm on the book. With his prize in his grasp, he went to a corner and sat down. Time passed, and Harry fell asleep.

"Potter! Come here this instant!" Snape was looking for Harry, with no success, "Potter!"

_'If that brat managed to get himself disposed of by a house elf…'_

"Potter!"

Hearing all the ruckus, Harry woke up, _'What? Where? And why is everything so big?'_

Thinking for a while (which involved panicking), he remembered the day's events, _'Oh…and why's Snape calling me? Guess I might as well go check,' _he got on his broom and went in the direction of Snape's voice.

_'…tell me that I'm dreaming and Snape's not actually running from room-to-room,' _Harry rubbed his eyes, _'Nope, he actually is going hysterical'_.

"Umm…Professor?"

Snape turned his head, "Potter! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Err...sleeping?"

_'Ah, so that's where he was'_

"10 points from Gryffindor for failing to inform me of your whereabouts"

"Hey! I wasn't planning on sleeping?"

"10 points for disrespect. You might've told me where you were planning to sit to read. Professor Dumbledore put me in the position of looking after you, and I have no wish to tell him that I lost you"

"Why not just use a Point-Me spell?"

"…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

_'Severus, you utter fool!'_

"10 points from Gryffindor for disrespect"

Harry gaped, _'So not fair! Not my fault he forgot'_

"Furthermore, it is time to go to the Great Hall for dinner," and with that, Snape turned to leave.

Not to be left behind, Harry flew after him. 


	3. Chapter 3

As he approached his table, he found a small highchair in place of his usual seat,_ 'I feel like a baby…now that I think about it, I am smaller than one. Oh, my dignity'_.

"Hey mate!"

Harry turned around to find Ron, waving, "Hey Ron".

"How was it? You look fine, other than the shortness"

"Snape's making a counter-potion and I'll go back to normal in 3 days"

Ron nodded , "So what did Snape's quarters look like?"

"It was traumatic!"

"I knew it! It was full of green, silver, and black!"

"No, it wasn't. It looked…normal"

"Harry? How's that traumatic?"

"Can you imagine Snape being normal?"

Ron thought for a moment and shuddered, "Nope, I got it now".

Hermione joined them, "Harry, how was Snape's quarters?"

"You don't want to know"

"That bad, huh?"

"Too right"

Harry looked to Hermione, "Could you help me get the food?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Umm…the chicken soup, mashed potatoes, and some fried chicken"

Hermione gathered the potatoes and chicken on a plate and shrunk it. Then she got a bowl and poured some soup in it. Shrinking the bowl, she gave the food to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione"

"No problem, did Professor Snape say when you'll be back to normal?"

"Three days. The only good part is that I get to travel by broom and skip classes"

Finishing his food and soup, he got on the broom and hovered for a while. All of a sudden, he felt a thud and was covered in creamy liquid.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted.

Surprised, Ron dropped his spoon, "Blimey, what was that for?"

"You were about to eat Harry!"

Ron turned to his soup, "Harry?"

Harry stood on the spoon and mounted his broom, "Ugh, what hit me?"

Hermione grabbed a napkin to wipe her friend with, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I wanted to scratch my arm and I hit you by mistake! Then you flew into Ron's soup"

Ron's face turned a bit green, "You mean, I was about to become a man eater?"

Harry, after getting dried off, waved a hand, "With Hermione around, I don't think that'll happen".

Hermione beamed, while Ron grinned. Shaking his head, Harry flew around them,

"Anyway, I think I'll go now. I'm tired," Harry yawned.

"Alright, 'night," Ron went back to eating.

Harry waved and flew down to the dungeon. Finding the door to Snape's quarters, he flew in.

_'So…where can I find a mini toothbrush?'_

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Snape walked in.

"I need a toothbrush, sir"

Snape scowled and walked into the bathroom, with Harry following. Opening drawers, the professor found a spare toothbrush, put some toothpaste on, and shrunk it.

"Do be quick about it"

_'What? Don't you believe in brushing your teeth?'_

"Yes, sir," Harry took the toothbrush and Snape left the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he flew out to find the Potions Master.

"Professor? Where do I sleep?"

Snape replied by transfiguring a towel into a miniature bed and left the room.

Harry rolled his eyes. Putting his broom away, he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter, the point of the broom is transportation, not fun and games"

"But you can't expect me to stay here all day!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because your quarters are not going to stay in one piece, sir"

Snape paled and nodded, "Very well, you can go. Dawdle or do whatever you like. But mark my words, if I find that you have gotten yourself into problems, you will suffer the consequences".

_'Consequences, consequences, aren't they just special?'_

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and Snape left to teach his classes.

_'Well, what to do? What to do? Ah, to the Quidditch pitch!'_

So he left, navigating through twisted paths. He managed to find the Great Hall and from there, he found the Quidditch pitch.

_'I have this feeling that if I let the bludgers out now, I am going to be one pulverized wizard and that won't be good. I'll just fly._

Harry found himself trying out every flying trick he ever knew, which included him dangling from the nose of his broom, zooming to the ground, and stabilizing and mounting his broom at the last second.  
After a few hours, he realized that it was time for lunch, so off he went.

Once at the great hall, he found his mini chair and sat down. Seeing Ron and Hermione arriving, he waved.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione waved and came over.

Lunch went on as usual, with Hermione shrinking his food and handing it to him. However, Harry kept seeing Draco Malfoy and his cronies glancing at him with a mischievous look. He shrugged and waved it away, _'They always look that way'_.

Just then, the bell rang. The students and professors left for classes. Harry was left alone and he didn't feel like going to the pitch again.

_'I suppose I could go to the common room…and do something…like…umm….sleep? No, no…hmm…'_

Just then, he felt something grab him and a voice said, "Potter, Potter, things always happen to you, don't they? Famous Harry Potter…is rather unlucky"

_'Now where have I heard that snob-like voice? Hmm…Snape? No, no, too Malfoyish to be him. Err…Hermione when she's talking to Ron? Nope, still too Malfoyish. Umm…Voldermort? Nope, way too Malfoy-like. Who could it be?'_

"Potter, if everyone is too Malfoy-like to be me…then maybe it's because I AM Draco Malfoy?" The hand let go, and Harry could that it was indeed, Draco Malfoy.

_'Whoops, didn't know I thought that out loud'_

"Hmm, are you sure you're Malfoy? Maybe you could be your evil twin brother? Wait no, you ARE evil…then your not-so-evil twin brother? Nope, you're acting pretty weird now…I know! You are your dad who has somehow taken de-aging potion! Yeah, you look just like him!"

"Potter…has the Shrinking Potion also shrunk your brain along with the rest of you?"

"Well, duh! If it didn't, I'd have a huge head!"

Draco just stared at him, flabbergasted, "Arg! You are THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"

"Uhh…you just figured that out? How else do you think Voldy got so mad at me?"

"I don't get it"

Harry dramatically sighed, "I mean, when Voldy came over to my dear parents' house, he read my mind and got so mad that he tried to kill me! But he failed, so he got so annoyed that he stupidly committed suicide! Most likely, his ghost is trying to possess a skull and get his followers to find a way to give him a new body"

Draco stared again, "Seriously?"

"Of course!"

"You give annoyance a whole new meaning"

"I know. By the way, don't you have classes now?"

"Free period, Potter"

"So…exactly why are you interested in holding a conversation with little old Hawwy?"

"HAWWY? HAWWY?" Draco exclaimed before falling into laughs,

"Really Potter. I was just passing by, when one of my muggleborn housemates told me about this weird-looking blonde doll called Barbie. She happens to have brought some of the baby ones, and their clothes look your size. So! I figured we'd play what muggles call 'Dress up'," he took out some mini baby clothes that resemble the ones that are worn in the crib

"Dress up? Malfoy, I had no idea you loved dolls so much"

"Don't you get it? The doll is actually you"

"Sorry to disappoint you…but Barbie's a blond, and the only one blond here is you," and with that, Harry pulled out his wand, cast 'Engorgio' on the clothes, and spelled them on Draco.

"Potter! Why you!" Draco scrambled to take off the clothes.

"Ciao, Malfy," Harry got on his broom and flew to Snape's quarters. Turning a corner, he could vaguely hear "Don't call me Malfy!".

Finding the quarters, he slipped in, "Professor, are you here?"

"Potter, kindly lower your voice," came Snape's voice.

Going into the direction of the call, he found the professor grading homework. Snape glanced up, "Potter, what disaster have you caused this time?"

"Why, Professor! All I did was help Draco get into new clothes!"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Exactly what 'clothes' did he get into?".

"Umm…enlarged dolly clothes?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Out of all things!"

"Hey! He was going to put them on me! I clearly defended myself!"

The professor waved a hand, "Yes, yes, whatever helps you sleep"

Harry grinned, "Really? Then…can I have a cookie?"

Snape started, "What? Honestly Potter, a cookie!"

"You said 'whatever helps me sleep'. A cookie would definitely help me sleep"

"I do not need a sugar-induced teenager hopping around my rooms!"

Harry dramatically sighed, "Very well then, sir. I shall go through the night without a cookie…oh the agony!"

The professor groaned in exasperation, "Potter! You haven't even eaten dinner yet!"

"After dinner, then?"

"Oh, very well," Snape grumbled and returned to his grading.

Harry internally cheered, _'Annoying people is sooo much fun!'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Potter, my requirement of you staying out of trouble still stands," Snape was about to leave to teach classes just before lunch.

"Is that your way of telling to be good while you're gone?"

"Certainly not, you're not good even when I am present," with that, the professor left.

_'Ah, what to do? Hmmm…..the kitchens!' _Harry left on his broom.

Tickling the pear, he got into the kitchens. Flying around the elves, he found some fish on platters.

_'I am definitely not going to eat that. Eww, googly eyes'_

Just then, he smelled something that made his stomach grumble. But before he could fly over there, he crashed into something and flew into something smelly as he lost consciousness.

_ 'Where is that absurd idiotic boy?'_ Snape scanned the tables in the Great Hall for Harry, _'If he's somehow gotten himself kidnapped…'_

"Severus, my boy, wherever is Harry? It seems that he's not here," Dumbledore asked.

"Perhaps he's skipping. No, that brat can't stop eating even if you paid him. I specifically told him to stay out of trouble and what does he do? He gets into some situation and makes us find him!" he stabbed a knife into his plate of fish, "Arrogant boy!"

"My boy? Look at your plate"

Snape looked and gaped. Potter just ran out of the fish!

"Phew! I thought I'd never get out!" Harry got on his broom and flew in front of Snape and Dumbledore.

"Potter, I told you to stay out of trouble!"

"It's not my fault that the house elf whacked me with a pan and sent me flying into a fish!"

"And what were you doing in the kitchens?"

"I was hungry...and I was bored"

Snape sputtered, "You're lucky that the counter potion's ready, otherwise I'd keep you under lock and key".

Harry stared, "It's finished?"

"Apparently so"

"…do I have to take it?"

It was Snape's turn to stare, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO I HAVE TO TAKE IT?"

"Exactly that. Do I have to take it?"

"Of course you do! You need to go to your classes!"

"I don't want to! I like being tiny"

Exasperated, Snape grabbed Harry and brought out a miniature vial filled with a deep blue liquid. He pried his mouth open and carefully dunked the contents in. He rubbed Harry's throat with his pinky to make him swallow and quickly cast an enlarging spell on the Firebolt.

Harry fought against swallowing it but the pinky forced him to swallow. Suddenly he grew to normal size…and found himself about to fall on the table. He quickly flew up and glared at Snape,

"Why'd you do that? I wanted to stay small!"

"Other than skipping classes, what other reason do you have to want to stay miniature size?"

Harry thought for a moment. Then he grinned and chirped , "I liked annoying you".

Snape glared, _'This boy is the most absurd person I have had the misfortune to meet! "Liked annoying me' indeed!"'_

"Well you'll have plenty of opportunities to irritate me with your failing potions".

Harry grinned even wider, "Sure thing!" He got off his broom and walked to his chair that had been transfigured back into a normal chair by Dumbledore while the argument was going on.

Sitting in his chair, Harry found himself pelted by questions from Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Snape, and caught his eye. Snape stared for a few seconds then merely nodded. Harry nodded back, turned away, and grinned.

He'd look forward to thinking up brilliant ideas to get Snape to blow his top.


End file.
